To The End
by GraceandConnie
Summary: Grace, the lead singer of her own band, meets an old friend, who is Gerard Way's daughter and becomes the new bassest of the band, ruby developes an illness and they say their last goodbyes.
1. We Meet Again

Sat in the tour bus getting wasted, waking up next to boys we've never even met, crying yourself to sleep everynight, the nightmares, the day dreams, she's alway in your mind. Thats how i live my life. Every day the same old routine. Concerts all the time. Alive on stage and returning home to the morbid atmosphere, you just wish you could die. No one ever understands the reasons why you act like you do. It's obvious, even if your alive and happy on the outside, your dead inside. All you ever think is why? What did I ever do to deserve this? Nothing. Nothing at all.

It was a warm Monday morning, and there we all were, Me, Sophie, Connie, Kamila and Ruby, walking to college with the all too familiar Monday Morning frown slapped across our faces. It was the first day back after a 2 week holiday, and we were not prepared to put up with our rivals. Well by the looks of it, Ruby was. She'd had a fight with her mum that morning, and she looked like she could kill someone. I didn't plan to mess around with her, she'd crack me one. From seeing it, I knew not to get on the wrong side of her. When her punches hit, they hit hard.  
>We walked into the home room, and there they were, Heart Steak, our Relentless tour Rivals, glaring at us with an evil stare as we walked to our seats, mirroring their ugly faces.<p>

We sat down in our places and talked about the usual 'Come round mine after school?' "Yeah sure, Band practice?" 'Yep.' Then suddenly, the door swung open with such force, it hit the doorstop loud enough to make everything go silent. In walked a strangely familiar face, a girl, dressed in black leather and knee high converse, with her jet black hair and perfect black eyeliner, exactly like us. "Woaah" we all said in amazement. As she turned we saw a beautiful bass guitar, strapped to her back, and from that moment we knew, she was the new bassist we'd been looking for.  
>She walked over to us, and said "Hey" in a deep voice that sounded just like mine. "I'm Bandit. Bandit-Lee Way."<br>"BANDIT-LEE WAY?" I screeched. "OhMyGod! How are you? I Haven't seen you since your, um, Great Nan Helena's funeral.."  
>"Yeah, long time no see." she said. "I'm good. You?"<br>"I'm great. Well considering its Monday."  
>"Yeah haha!" She replied. It's then that i noticed, none of the others had said a single word, and the daughter of our biggest hero, was standing right in front of us and i was acting like we'd been best friends for years...<p> 


	2. Welcome To Our Black Parade

I invited her to come back to my house along with the rest of us after school. She said she would but she didn't want to leave her bass here. "Thats fine!" i said. "We lost our bassist because her boyfriend wanted her all the time and she didnt have time for us anymore so she left. You can jam with us if you like?"  
>"Of course!" She exclaimed, but still in her deep voice. "I went and saw you at the Relentless Tour, you were great!"<br>"You did? Why didn't you come and say hi? You could have come backstage! Man our tour bus was a giant party that night!" I cried.  
>"Dude, i was at the rail, waving at you like mad, screaming your name, and you didn't pay any attention to me whatsoever!"<br>"Really? oh, sorry. Well you still could have stuck around after the show."  
>"I did, the security guards practically dragged me out by my hair."<br>"Fail. Well, anyway, here we are." i said, as i dug out my key and unlocked my front door. "You guys go in the kitchen and out that door into the kitchen, my Uncle ran the fob over again. Bandit go with them and plug in your bass."  
>They did as they were told and i went to get the microphone.<p>

I returned to the garage with my mic and stand and saw that everyone were already getting along. they were sitting on their amps, chatting a lot and thats when i heard Bandit break out into the introduction of Give 'em hell kid, by My Chemical Romance, and it seemed that everyone loved her.  
>"Hey guys! You ready?" I said as i came in. Without any response but massive grins, everyone moved to their spot, and Bandit stayed put, ready to watch.<p>

_1..2..3..4.._

Connie started her guitar solo and Ruby joined in, then the drums then me.  
>A little while later we were well into our third song.<p>

_And when you get to the Crossroads_  
><em>just dont look back<em>  
><em>and when your climbing the stairs<em>  
><em>And theres no landing <em>  
><em>Just keep on climbing<em>  
><em>Theres and end to it somewhere<em>  
><em>Just go where your heart goes,<em>  
><em>So go where ever i go,<em>  
><em>I'll take you there safely,<em>  
><em>Just say and we'll leave this place<em>  
><em>Oh in a hurry<em>  
><em>Woah wo-ahh oh in a hurry.<em>  
><em>yeah.<em>

"Wow." She said. "All i can say is wow. Did you say you were looking for a bassist? I'm in if you want me." She offered. And obviously, we said yes.


End file.
